La Primera Vez
by Tefy Reyes
Summary: Blaine Anderson, hijo de un gran empresario el cual le dice que su madre esta muerta y Blaine sabe que no es cierto. Va en busca de la verdad en el instituto donde su padre estudio pero no sabia que ahí encontraría a el amor de su vida Kurt Hummel, un chico maravilloso e inteligente que se convierte en la persona mas importante en su vida..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos :3 soy nueva en este sitio :D espero que les guste mi historia :D cualquier duda o comentario yo les responderé :) Este Fic es Klaine :D no se preocupen si aparece Sebastian :3 en fin :) espero actualizar seguido... Aquí esta el prologo!**

_Blaine Anderson, hijo de un gran empresario el cual le dice que su madre esta muerta y Blaine sabe que no es cierto. Va en busca de la verdad en el instituto donde su padre estudio pero no sabia que ahí encontraría a el amor de su vida Kurt Hummel, un chico maravilloso e inteligente que se convierte en la persona mas importante en su vida..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí esta el primer capitulo espero que lo disfruten :D cualquier duda o comentario aquí estoy para responderlas :D_

Era muy tarde y Kurt corría muy rápido hacia la parada de autobuses y no se dio cuenta que su amigo Sebastian, un chico que desde que eras pequeños se enamoro perdidamente de Kurt, el cual lo esperaba siempre todas las mañanas para tener detalles con el.  
K: Sebastian, Sebastian, espera por favor espera. Llegaremos tarde.  
S: Tenemos tiempo.  
K: Mira! El autobús, corre.  
Sebastian hace que Kurt suba al autobús, pero tuvieron que empujar porque venia muy lleno. Sebastian ya no pudo abordarlo pero se conformaba que Kurt si.  
K: Espere señor, todavía falta uno, no cierre la puerta.  
S: No te duermas Kurt, no te duermas. Luego te alcanzo.  
Kurt tenia la costumbre de dormirse en el autobús y perderse en el camino. Al fin pudo sentarse, camino hasta el asiento de atrás. Pasaron 10 minutos y Kurt ya estaba dormido, pero no se dio cuenta que a la par de el iba un chico,sus cejas triangulares oscuras, sus ojos eran color miel, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado... Kurt iba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico sin darse cuenta. El extraño chico toco la cabeza de Kurt y la empujo para que este se diera un golpe en la ventana y despertara. Kurt enojado giro su cabeza y sus miradas se enlazaron, ambos sintieron como electricidad en sus cuerpos.  
K: Porque no me despertaste  
***: Acaso te conozco para hacerlo.  
K: Ok. Lo siento... Emmm soy Kurt Hummel y tu?  
***: Emm pues soy Blaine Anderson  
Kurt no se había dado cuenta que ya se habían pasado del camino para su instituto.  
K: Deténgase! _(le grito al conductor)_  
B: No grites por favor.  
Kurt solo lo miro. Ambos bajaron y se miraron fijamente de nuevo pero luego Kurt desvió la mirada para ver adonde se encontraban.  
K: No se adonde estoy... Veo que llevas una carpeta de la Preparatoria William Mckinley... ¿Estudias ahí?  
B: Si, estoy en segundo año.  
K: Segundo? Seguro no conoces a Sue Sylvester verdad? Es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan insolente como tu.  
B: Quien habla de insolente si tu has sido el que me ha insultado todo este tiempo y ahora que quieres que consiga un taxi para irnos?  
K: Si eso quiero ya que tu tienes la culpa de que este aquí contigo.  
Blaine consigue un taxi para llegar rápido a Mckinley. Bajan del taxi y corren hasta llegar cerca de la entrada, pero antes de entrar Kurt se detiene y ve que Blaine esta en una esquina fumando. Kurt al ver ese comportamiento se enoja.  
K: Que haces? No piensas entrar? Porque eres así?  
B: Solo terminare esto.  
Kurt entra y se encuentra con Sue Sylvester, la entrenadora de las porritas y la que implementaba la disciplina, lo detuvo.  
Sue: Que haces afuera de clases? hace 15 minutos empezaron las clases.  
K: Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, se lo juro.  
Sue: Esta bien porcelana si no ya sabes mis castigos.  
En ese momento se encuentra a Rachel y Sue le grita: a ti también te lo digo, no vengas tarde. Rachel no dijo nada y solo tomo a Kurt, su mejor amigo. Corrieron al salón hablando de su llegada tarde. Rachel era mu curiosa y le gustaba saber todo acerca de Kurt.  
R: Porque estas aquí tan tarde y solo? Y Sebastian? No te acompaño como todos los días?  
K: No, un chico todo extraño hizo que viniera tarde.  
Cuando Kurt dijo eso, no se dieron cuenta que Blaine entraba al salón.  
K: Mira Rachel es el.  
R: ohh no esta nada mal, con razón llegaste tarde.  
K: Cállate Rachel que ya tienes a Finn.  
Kurt no le quitaba la mirada a Blaine que por su culpa lo habían regañado, bueno eso pensaba. Estaban en la clase de Español con el Profesor Will Schuester y ven entrar al Director Figgins con Blaine.  
Director Figgins: Buenos días alumnos, el es Blaine Anderson, es un nuevo alumno transferido desde la Academia Dalton.  
Todos se admiraron ya que no cualquiera estudiaba en esa academia. Mr. Schue le dijo que tomara asiento, Blaine se sentó y se sintió incomodo porque Kurt no lo dejaba de ver. Mr. Schue llamo a Sebastian por ser el mejor de la clase. Tenia que poner al día a los nuevos estudiantes.  
Mr. Schue: Quiero que ayudes en todo lo que necesite a Blaine, Sebastian  
S: Si, esta bien Mr. Schue. Lo haré.  
Termino la clase y todos hablaban sobre Blaine, pensaban que era un chico Nerd y no se equivocaban ya que en la clase se dieron cuenta que era muy inteligente. Kurt estaba todavía con Rachel y Tina, amiga de ambos llego rápidamente.  
T: Que guapo esta el chico nuevo, pero no lo miren mas porque Blaine es mio así que cuidado.  
Kurt y Rachel quedaron impresionados por lo que dijo. Tina corrió hacia donde estaba Blaine, arreglándose para dar una buena impresión y se presento.  
T: Hola soy Tina Cohen- Chang. Mucho gusto, espero que seamos amigos.  
Blaine la ignoro completamente y guardo sus cuadernos. Kurt y Rachel empezaron a burlarse de ella. Sebastian quería enseñarle el instituto a Blaine.  
S: Hola, mucho gusto, soy Sebastian Smythe. Espero que seamos buenos amigos. _(Alzándole la mano)_  
Pero Blaine solo lo miro y camino hacia la salida. Sebastian lo siguió por el pasillo.  
S: Blaine, debes elegir un club de los mucho que hay aquí. ¿Cual te interesa? _(enseñándole una lista)_  
B: Ninguno me interesa._ (camino dejando a Sebastian atrás)_  
S: Blaine esperaaa...  
Kurt se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y pensando que ya había cruzado palabras con el, seria mas fácil para el.  
K: Espera Sebastian, yo lo explicare.  
Kurt tomo la lista y corrió hasta ver donde estaba Blaine.  
K: Oye Blaine, espera!  
B: Otra vez tu  
K: Porque trataste así a Tina y a Sebastian. Que pretendes siendo así?  
B: Dime que quieres, no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo otra clase.  
K: Cual club quieres?  
B: Quisiera descansar.  
K: Que? Pero debes de estar en uno. Ya que ibas a Dalton, me imagino que estabas en uno  
B: Si, estaba en el Club de Coro, "The Warblers".  
K: Oh! Entonces porque no te unes al club glee "The New Directions"  
B: Como profesional cantando con aficionados.  
K: Que! mmmm bueno, te leeré toda la lista de clubs.  
Kurt empezó a decirlos y aparecio Sebastian detrás de el y Blaine mirándolo extrañamente.  
B: En que club esta el? _(señalando a Sebastian)_  
K: Quien? Sebastian? El esta en el Glee Club.  
B: Pues en ese quiero estar.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola a todos :3 aquí esta mi segundo capitulo espero que les guste :3 estare actualizando lunes, miercoles y viernes (espero) :3 bueno no hablo mas... Disfrutenlo :D_**

**_Capitulo 2_**

Estaba en el salón del coro, Blaine se sentó lejos de todos y miraba misteriosamente a Kurt y este hacia lo mismo. Sebastian los observaba cuidadosamente a los dos. Ahí también se encontraban Rachel, Finn, Tina y los demás del coro y por supuesto Mr. Schue, quien era el que manejaba el coro.

F: Que ocurre no se escucha nada.

S: No se pero ayer esta funcionando

F: Entonces tu la descompusiste Tina

T: Oye yo no fui ya esta mal antes que la tocara

R: Oigan chicos no será que esta mal conectada (revisando la guitarra)

S: No Rachel será mejor que le digamos a Mr. Schue, el sabrá que hacer

T: Esta loco si se entera nos mata

R: Cierto

T: Ni se te ocurra Sebastian

S: No exageren si decimos la verdad, entenderá

T: Tiene que haber una solución déjame revisarla Rachel

S: es mejor que no toque nada. Hey finn detenla

F: Ya voy. Espera Tina no hagas nada. Espera.

Blaine se dio cuenta que Tina, Rachel, Finn, Kurt y Sebastian no podían usar una guitarra acústica , ya que decían que no se escuchaba. Blaine se levanto y camino hacia ellos.

B: Esperen _(caminando hacia la guitarra)_

S: que estas haciendo Blaine?

B: Esta mal conectada

Todos se admiraron ya que nadie pudo saber lo que pasaba y el sin decir nada lo hizo

B: pruébala ahora Tina

T: Por supuesto!

Tina empezó a hacer una serie de acordes para probarla y funciono

T: Oh por Dios, ya funciona, eres increíble Blaine. Gracias Blaine, me doy cuenta que eres bueno para TODO.  
Blaine solo sonrió y salio del salón

Tina: Blaine adónde vas? Quería tocarte una canción como regalo por tu ayuda

Todos se quedaron callados al ver el comportamiento de Blaine. Termino el ensayo y salieron a sus respectivos casilleros. El casillero de Sebastian esta junto a el de Kurt.

S: No se que canción puedo cantar para la tarea.

K: No te compliques, cualquiera que escojas estará bien.

S: Mira Kurt, Blaine nos esta observando desde su casillero de forma extraña

Kurt volteo a ver pero Blaine ya no estaba lo que les pareció muy extraño. Terminaron las clases, Kurt y Sebastian siempre se iban juntos para sus casa ya que vivían algo cerca.

K: Sebastian, no te parece extraño el comportamiento de Blaine?

S: Porque? Por como salio del salón de coro?

K: Eso también, pero creo que entro al glee club para estar contigo

S: Conmigo? No es cierto, si ni siquiera nos conocemos

K: Eso… Eso es cierto.

Iban caminando en la acera y Kurt salto a una barra de hierro _(como las que ocupan los patinadores)_ caminaba poniendo un pie siguiente del otro viendo si tenia equilibrio

S: Kurt cuidado, baja de ahí

K: No quiero. Quiero llegar al final

S: Ni siquiera daras 5 pasos

K: Ya veras que si lo hago. 3… 4… ahhhhh! _(Kurt casi caía)_

S: Cuidado, te caerás. Por favor, toma mi mano.

K: No quiero, no somos novios. Porque me tomaría de la mano contigo? Lo haré con alguien especial.

En ese momento Kurt cayo y Sebastian salio a recogerlo pero Kurt se levanto rápido.

K: Lo logre y di 10 pasos Sebastian.

Kurt corrió pensando que Sebastian lo seguía pero luego se detuvo y volteo para ver atrás y Sebastian solo le sonreía. Blaine seguía en Mckinley, fue a la biblioteca en busca de un anuario, ya que se había transferido ahí porque su padre estudio en ese lugar y Blaine cargaba una foto de su padre con su supuesta madre. Se la había robado sin que su padre se diera cuenta porque no le gustaba tocar el tema. En el anuario encontró a su padre y también a la que seria su madre. Anoto el nombre e investigo por tres horas hasta descubrir donde trabajaba para conocerla. Se dio cuenta que era una nueva maestra en Mckinley, era una maestra de Matemáticas. Fue a buscarla, llego al salón y se dio cuenta que estaba en clases, sin que nadie se diera cuenta entro a la clase como un alumno mas al final del salón. La maestra estaba explicando un ejercicio.

Maestra: Todos entendieron?

Alumnos: siiiiii

Maestra: entonces no necesito explicarlo otra vez. Creo que ya fue suficiente. Todos copiaron verdad?

Alumnos: No por favor no borre todavía.

La Maestra empezó a borrar sin importar que sus alumnos le gritaran.

Maestra: Quiero que presten atención y traten de entender las formulas siempre estarán en los libros lo más importante en matemáticas no es conocer las fórmulas de memoria si no utilizar la imaginación y la curiosidad frente a una pizarra que este vacía. Ahora quien quiere pasar a hacer un ejercicio? Algún voluntario?

Los alumnos se hacían los locos ya que ninguno quería pasar. Blaine estaba en la última fila y la Maestra pensando que era su alumno lo eligió a el ya que nadie decía nada. Blaine no se negó y paso al frente.

Maestra: Solo quiero ver si entendiste el concepto, no te preocupes.

Blaine, muy decidido comenzó a hacer el ejercicio. La Maestra solo se quedo observando muy detalladamente. Blaine realizo el ejercicio en menos de 2 minutos y los demás estaban sorprendidos de la agilidad que tenia ese chico. Termino y se puso enfrente de ella.

Maestra: Esta formula no es conocida. Puedo preguntarte de quien es?

B: Es eso importante?

Maestra: No por supuesto que no

B: Utilice mi propia formula.

La Maestra quedo sorprendida de la inteligencia de ese chico

Maestra: De que año eres?

B: De segundo

Maestra: Segundo?

B: Porque? Esta malo?

Maestra: No es eso, solo se me hace extraño porque esto es para los de tercero. Pero que haces aquí en mi clase?

B: Vine solo por curiosidad.

_Espero que les haya gustado :D espero sus Reviews :3 _

_Awww! ya tengo 3 reviews! gracias a "Gabriela Cruz" "Candy Criss" y "gahlgleek" :D_

_nos leemos el viernes :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos de nuevo! ¿Como están? :) Espero que les guste! A por cierto, este Fic esta basado en un dorama (una novela Coreana) su nombre es "Sonata de invierno" lo siento porque no se los dije al principio, lo olvide! Bueno, lo siento por hablar tanto aqui esta otro capitulo! Disfruten..._

**Capitulo 3**

Termino la clase y los alumnos comentaban de lo inteligente y atrevido que era Blaine por entrar a una clase que no era de el. Caminando por el pasillo, Blaine empezó a caminar rápido porque la Maestra lo seguía.

Maestra: Blaine, Blaine.

Blaine tuvo que detenerse y esperarla.

Maestra: Viniste... Viniste a verme a mi? Deseas participar en esta clase?

B: Ya se lo dije antes. Solo sentía curiosidad y deseaba ver a alguien.

En ese momento aparece a lo lejos Sebastian.

S: Mamá, Mamá

Blaine deja a la maestra ahí y camina lo mas rápido posible para que ya no lo encuentre.

Maestra: Hola hijo, que haces aquí?

S: Vine a traerte mamá.

Maestra: Muchas gracias hijo, tu padre te envió?

S: Si. Emmm Estas ocupada?

Maestra: No hijo.

En ese momento la maestra se dio cuenta que Blaine ya no estaba a su lado y empezó a buscarlo entre los alumnos que estaban el pasillo.

S: Que ocurre mamá?

Maestra: nada hijo no te preocupes.

Blaine camino hacia su casa, entro y se dio cuenta que su padre estaba en la casa gracias a la chismosa de la sirvienta. Blaine antes de cruzar palabras con el, subió a su cuarto y se puso ropa cómoda. Bajo por algo de comida, cuando se encontró con su padre.

B: que no estabas en un viaje de negocios

Señor Anderson: si, solo que quería verte y como te encuentras? Dime.

B: y cuando te iras de nuevo? _(ignorando lo que le había dicho su padre)_

Señor Anderson: no debes preocuparte por eso, mañana vuelvo a viajar. Dime, esta contento de estar aquí? A veces no entiendo porque quieres ir a ese instituto en vez de seguir estudiando en Dalton.

B: pues tu estudiaste en Mckinley y ademas ahí conociste a mi madre.

Señor Anderson: y que tiene que ver tu madre con esto?

B: eso dímelo tu!

Señor Anderson: Tu madre murió, eso ya lo hablamos. En cuanto se acaben los viajes, haré que regreses a Dalton.

El Señor Anderson subió a su curato dejando a Blaine con muchos pensamiento confusos, aunque el estaba seguro que su madre no estaba muerta. Oscureció y Blaine salio a caminar, se sentía muy triste y confundido, quería conocer donde vivía su madre y cuando supo que Sebastian era su hijo, hizo todo lo posible para conseguir su dirección.

_(adentro, en la casa de Sebastian, cenando la familia Smythe)_

S: por lo que dices, ese chico es todo un genio mamá

Señora Smythe: estoy completamente segura, ese chico me hizo recordar lo mucho que disfruto enseñando a los jóvenes y seria el sueño de cualquier maestro, te lo aseguro.

S: si mamá.

Señor Smythe: Crees que podría ser compañero de Sebastian?

Señora Smythe: si, me dijo que era alumno de segundo.

Señor Smythe: Hijo, tienes a un compañero así?

S: no lo creo, aunque si lo pienso un poco, yo diría que Kurt es el mejor alumno.

Señor Smythe: si, si. Para ti, Kurt es perfecto para todo y nunca se equivoca.

Señora Smythe: Saben que, falta pocos días para el aniversario de su madre

S: De la madre de Kurt?

Señora Smythe: Si, quieres ir conmigo?

S: Si Mamá

Señor Smythe: Cariño, ya son muchos años que asistes al aniversario, nadie mas hace algo así

Señora Smythe: Ya basta! _(enojada)_

El Señor Smythe se quedo callado, a Sebastian no le importo lo que estaba pasando y le pidió mas comida a su madre.

S: mmm, esto esta delicioso, desde cuando mamá cocina tan bien, papá?

Señor Smythe: desde que la conozco hijo, por eso me enamore de ella.

Señora Smyhte: que gracioso _(sonrojada)_. Hijo ya no comas mas , te dolera el estomago.

S: espera mamá, solo un poco mas.

Afuera de la casa estaba Blaine, observándolos detenidamente por una ventana sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Viendo como seria su vida si su madre estuviera con el.

_(Al día siguiente)_

Y ahí iba otra vez Kurt corriendo hacia la parada. Pero se dio cuenta que el autobús ya estaba en marcha, Kurt corrió sin miedo a nada y se puso enfrente del autobús.

K: DETÉNGASE!

El conductor pudo frenar a tiempo para no convertir esto en una tragedia.

Los pasajeros: Este chico si que esta loco.

Conductor: estas loco, casi te mato!

A Kurt no le importo lo que le gritaban. Subió muy tranquilamente al autobús, camino y se dio cuenta que al final estaba Blaine, el chico extraño. Al igual que el, Blaine miro a Kurt y solo sonrió. Kurt tomo asiento y como siempre se quedo dormido. Blaine camino hacia la salida del autobús y se dio cuenta que Kurt estaba dormido, sonrió de una forma burlona y bajo. Kurt iba reposando en una ventana. Blaine se aprovecho de eso y cuando iba a seguir el autobús con su camino, toco la ventana y corrió. Kurt despertó y se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino.

K: Detenga el autobús por favor! Aquí me bajo.

Kurt bajo corriendo ya que era tarde y se acordó de lo que le había dicho Sue Sylvester. Vio que Blaine estaba a 5 metros de el, Kurt corrió hasta alcanzarlo y le paso pero llegando a la entrada del instituto, vio a Sue Sylvester, dándole castigos a todos los que estaban llegando. Kurt retrocedió rápidamente para que nadie lo notara y choco con Blaine y lo tomo de la mano.

K: es Sue Sylvester. Ven, sígueme.

Blaine confió en el y lo siguió. Pasaron rápidamente para que Sue los viera, Kurt conocía un atajo y guió a Blaine. Había un muro que era fácil de pasarlo y así nadie se daría cuenta que habían llegado tarde. Kurt reviso si nadie los miraba.

K: Deprisa hay que entrar ya!

Blaine hizo como que se iba a saltar primero

K: Espera! Yo primero, después te ayudo, si. Vamos, vamos ya.

Bajaron sus mochilas y Blaine se agacho e hizo que Kurt se quitara sus zapatos para que no le ensuciara su ropa. Kurt se subió en la espalda de Blaine.

K: Espera Blaine, aguanta. No te muevas

B: Tranquilízate Kurt no puedo moverme.

Kurt se sentó en el muro y le estendio la mano a Blaine para ayudarlo a subir pero Blaine sin ayuda de nadie subió y ya estaba adentro. Kurt seguía arriba y no podía bajar ya que todavía no se había puesto sus zapatos y esperaba que Blaine lo ayudara pero era tan orgulloso que no le iba a rogar que le ayudara.

B: Te ayudo?

K: No, yo puedo solo, no te preocupes.

B: ok. Adiós

Blaine camino y Kurt se pregunto como haría para bajar si no podía el solo.

K: Oye Blaine!. Ven y me ayudas si.

Blaine regreso donde Kurt tomo sus zapatos y le ayudo a ponérselos. Kurt solo lo observaba sin que el se diera cuenta. Blaine le alzo ambas manos para que Kurt saltara y cayera en sus brazos. Kurt cayo y rápido se separo de el.

K: No te olvides que hoy hay ensayo en el glee club, no llegues tarde por favor (comenzó a caminar)

B: Kurt! Esta abierto el cierre...

Kurt muy sonrojado empieza a revisarse su pantalón.

B: El de tu mochila.

K: Que simpático! (Grito muy enojado)

Pasaron las horas de clases y era la hora del coro.

K: Si. Tenia que ser, no vas a venir, verdad? Ya veras Blaine Anderson.

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, _

_yupi! ya tengo dos reviews mas :D muchas gracias chicos! Me alegran el día :D cualquier pregunta o duda háganla si!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola de nuevo :) Aquí vengo con otro capitulo :) Espero que les guste :)_**

**Capitulo 4**

_Termino el ensayo y Kurt se quedo solo en el salón saco su teléfono y puso la canción "Dance Queen" y comenzó a bailar y cantar como un loco ya que pensaba que nadie lo estaba viendo. Iba en la mitad de la canción y Blaine se asomo y vio como Kurt bailaba y cantaba, para Blaine, Kurt se miraba tan tierno que no quería dejarlo de ver y entro mas al salón y Kurt no se percato de eso. Casi terminando la canción, dio una vuelta y vio a Blaine sonriendo, Kurt se sonrojo y dejo de bailar, apago su teléfono e hizo como que se iba a sentar pensando que había una silla pero como estaba bailando, cambio de lugar y para su mala suerte cayo en el suelo y Blaine quiso recogerlo pero el no se dejo y dio un grito. En ese momento iba Sebastian y Finn cerca del salón, corrieron por si pasaba algo. Kurt solo salio enojado. Entraron al salón y solo se encontraron con Blaine, estaba sentado y leyendo un libro. Blaine al ver como habían entrado, le pareció raro y mejor salio. Sebastian y Finn hicieron lo mismo. En la hora de almuerzo, Rachel estaba sentada en una banca y llega Finn, se acuesta y pone su cabeza en las piernas de Rachel._

F: Rachel!

R: Tonto, me asustaste

F: Lo siento lo siento. Te dijo algo Kurt de lo que paso en el ensayo

R: A mi? No, no me dijo nada

F: Me parece que hay algo extraño. Blaine esta en un lado, Kurt esta en el otro, si los opuestos se atraen, podría ser muy peligroso

R: Y porque seria tan peligroso?

F: Es que son tan diferentes que podrían llegar a enamorarse! Tengo un presentimiento horrendo, se lo diré a Sebastian

R: Y a el porque?

F: Acaso no lo sabes, escucha Kurt y Sebastian son novios

R: Ahh!... Estas loco, no sabes lo que dices para el solo es un amigo mas

F: La que no sabe nada eres tu

R: Yo?

F: De amigo a novio y después esposo. El esta muy enamorado de Kurt y siempre sera del hombre que lo quiera, acaso tu no lo sabes? Que claro esta todo para mi, porque sera!

R: Si, a ver dime, que nota voy a obtener en matemática?

_Pasaron a la clase de matemáticas, tenían un examen oral. Tenían que resolver un problema que el maestro les daba a cada uno a la hora de pasar. Rachel fue la primera, paso y obtuvo 5_

R: Profe deme una oportunidad mas, solo una!

Profe: Lo siento, sera en la otra clase.

R: Por favor!

Profe: El siguiente: Blaine Anderson

_Blaine fue hasta su profesor, le dijo el problema. Blaine no sabia nada como era nuevo y no habia visto ese tema. No sabia que hacer._

Profe: No has estudiado?

_Kurt lo observaba y quería ayudarlo_

Profe: Blaine!

K: Espere profesor, Blaine es un alumno nuevo

Profe: Ya veo, porque no me lo dijiste Blaine?

_Blaine no dijo nada y solo camino hacia su asiento._

Profe: Entonces a estudiar mucho Blaine. La próxima clase te haré de nuevo el examen. Entendido?

B: Si profesor

Profe: El siguiente: Finn Hudson

Termino la clase, Sebastian estaba en el equipo de Volleyball y como Blaine quería estar donde Sebastian estuviera, el también estaba. También estaba Finn en el equipo y Kurt acompañaba a Rachel siempre porque a ella le gustaba ver a su novio en las practicas. Empezó el entrenamiento, Rachel gritaba pero a Finn no le gustaba mucho que digamos. Blaine quería ser el único que anotara ya que era muy competitivo. Sebastian estaba apunto de hacerlo pero Blaine lo detuvo empujándolo y golpeando el balón. Todos se quedaron extrañados por el comportamiento de Blaine pero no le tomaron importancia y siguieron. Los demás aplaudieron ya que Blaine anoto. Rachel estaba muy emocionada por ver a su Novio jugar

R: Oigan, los hombres tienen que ser fuertes verdad?

T: mmm quizás

_Se admiraron ya que no se habían dado cuenta que Tina también estaba ahí_

T: Los hombres tienen que tener 3 cualidades

R: Cuales son?

T: _(mirando a Blaine)_ Inteligencia, Arrojo...

_Tina no termino porque el balón cayo cerca de ella y vio que Blaine salia a recogerlo, ella corrió para que Blaine se lo pidiera pero Blaine solo lo tomo y la ignoro por completo._

T: que guapo es... me encanta...

R: mmmm Kurt es mejor que me vaya de aquí _(mirando extraño a Tina)_

_Kurt se quedo y otra vez Blaine no dejo que Sebastian anotara y cayo. Finn salio corriendo para ayudarlo_

F: Amigo, Estas bien?

S: Si

F: Bien, a jugar a jugar, déjame ayudarte _(lo levanto)_ animos.

S: Pido tiempo

_Sebastian camino hacia Blaine_

S: Blaine que es lo que te ocurre?

B: Porque?

S: Jugamos entre todos, no se trata de que lo hagas tu solo

B: Que importa, vamos ganando

S: Crees que el fin justifica los medios?

B: Tu no? _(rio sarcasticamente)_ Acaso no te parece correcto? Pobre santurron.

S: Repite lo que dijiste _(tomandolo de la playera de Blaine)_

B: Golpeame!

_Sebastian no hizo nada_

B: Que? Tampoco es correcto pelear?

_Blaine soltó el balón y se fue. Sebastian lo miro con furia y Kurt solo lo observo y dijo en su mente "Tengo que hablar con el"_

_Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :D gracias a "Candy Criss" "Shily21" "Gabriela Cruz" "Miichy CrissColfer" (Gracias por el consejo :3 ) por sus Reviews :3 me dan valor para seguir con la historia :D Cualquier duda o comentario háganlo si! Asi me ayudaran a ser una mejor escritora y perdonen por los errores ortográficos :c Bueno les dejare algunos Spoilers del proximo capitulo!_

**_Spoilers:_** B: son novios, ustedes dos? K: Que? T: todos son iguales a ellos, son novios pero prefieren ocultarlo, en cambio yo prefiero la sinceridad. Oye te gusto verdad? Blaine paro y la miro B: Como? Hombre: Que! Oye quien te crees tu que eres? no te metas en cosas de adultos mocoso, mejor vete a estudiar, tu ven acá _(agarro a Kurt)_ Blaine lo empujo y agarro a Kurt y trataron de caminar rápido. 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola a todos :D lo siento por no actualizar el viernes, estoy en mis últimos exámenes, por eso lo hago hasta ahora :c pero aquí les tengo otro capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten!_**

**Capitulo 5**

_Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Kurt busco a Blaine, lo encontró en los vestidores mojando su cabeza. Kurt se acerco._

K: Blaine

_Blaine levanto su cabeza y miro que era Kurt_

K: tienes algún problema con Sebastian?

_Blaine mojo su cabeza de nuevo_

K: hay algo raro, me parece que el no te agrada, cierto? El es mi mejor amigo y es una buena persona

_Blaine levanto su rostro de nuevo_

B: y que?

K: y que? Pues creo que te equivocas sobre el.

B: son novios, ustedes dos?

K: Que?

_Blaine solo sonrió y se fue, dejando a Kurt hablando solo. Terminaron las clase y como siempre iba Kurt con Sebastian._

K:el resultado es importante para todos, pero también es importante hacerlo siguiendo el camino correcto eso es lo que yo haria

S: Kurt!

K: Que?

S: nada

K: _(golpeándolo en el hombro)_ que cosa? dímelo!

S: Kurt, tu crees que yo soy un santurrón?

K: _(empezó a reír)_ por supuesto que si... aunque algo guapo.

S: No te burles de mi, esto es algo serio para mi.

K: Señor Santurrón, eres un santurrón

S: Ya basta, ya basta no me llames así.

K: Si es cierto, acéptalo.

_Ambos empezaron a molestarse. Blaine estaba atrás de ellos y solo los observaba y Tina venia detrás de el._

T: no te parecen una linda pareja de insectos?

_Blaine no dijo nada_

T: Ellos me dan risa, dicen que son amigos desde pequeños, algo infantil el pretexto no?

B: porque lo dices

T: todos son iguales a ellos, son novios pero prefieren ocultarlo, en cambio yo prefiero la sinceridad. Oye te gusto verdad?

_Blaine paro y la miro_

B: Como?

T: Conozco a los chicos como tu, son capaces de dar el primer paso cierto? Entraste al club glee para estar conmigo

_Blaine sonrió sarcásticamente_

T: Muy bien tienes mi permiso

B: que imaginación tienes, aunque creo que podrías inventar una historia mejor

_Blaine se fue dejando a Tina callada y enfadada_

_Kurt llego a casa y fue directo a su habitación, le gustaba mucho dibujar y llamo a Rachel para que lo acompañara ya que no había nadie mas en su casa, Rachel llego y Kurt hizo que se sentara en una silla que tenia en su cuarto, ella todavía no sabia para que la quería ahí._

K: No te muevas

_Rachel movía su cabeza_

K: te dije que no te movieras

_Rachel ya no soportaba estar sentada ya había pasado una hora y Kurt no terminaba de dibujarla_

K: No te muevas Rachel, que no entiendes?

R: Es que me duele el cuello, estoy muy cansada

K: No te muevas _(llego donde Rachel y mueve su cabeza)_ ya olvidaste que te ayude con tu tarea!

R: Quiero ir al baño

K: Ya falta poco

en ese momento suena su teléfono

R: Teléfono! ve a contestar

K: Rachel no quiero que te muevas por favor

Kurt contesto y detrás de el, Rachel camino muy despacio sin hacer ruido hacia el baño

K: Ya veras Rachel. ho-hola papà lo siento pero aquí esta Rachel que sucede?

Kurt fue hasta el taller de su padre porque Burt había olvidado un repuesto en la casa

Burt: ya estas aquí hijo

K: como te fue, tuviste muchos clientes ahora?

Burt: Gracias por traerlo, lo olvide esta mañana

K: y ya comiste?

Burt: si hijo

K: otra vez ropa instantánea?

Burt: no te preocupes, comí muy bien, tranquilo

K: esta bien pero come siempre saludable si

Burt: de acuerdo Kurt, vete ya es tarde, ya llegare!

K: si, si ya me voy.

_Se dieron un abrazo y se fue, en el camino habian distintos puesto de comida y ahí estaba Blaine cenando pero ninguno de los dos de vieron. Kurt casi llegaba a su casa, estaba a una cuadra cuando un hombre borracho se acerco a Kurt. Blaine termino de comer y empezó a caminar por la misma calle que iba Kurt, a lo lejos ve a alguien forzando a otro y se acerco y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Kurt, corrió hasta donde estaba el para ayudarlo._

Hombre: te digo que te invito a una copa, ven

K: Que le pasa señor, déjeme

Hombre: oye, yo soy un buen hombre y me gustas (trato de besarlo)

K: Suélteme! Auxilio

_Blaine llego_

B: Kurt

K: Blaine

B: Quien es?

K: No lo se

B: Dejalo ir

Hombre: Que! Oye quien te crees tu que eres? no te metas en cosas de adultos mocoso, mejor vete a estudiar, tu ven aca (agarro a Kurt)

Blaine lo empujo y agarro a Kurt y trataron de caminar rápido

Hombre: Oye! _(corrió hacia ellos)_

K: Gracias Blaine

Hombre:te digo que vengas acá mocoso _(golpeando en la cara a Blaine)_

K: que le pasa! déjelo no lo toque _(Kurt lo mordió en el brazo)_

Hombre: tonto mocoso, ya veras de lo que soy capaz _(agarrando a Kurt del cuello)_

Blaine corrió hacia el hombre, lo aparto de Kurt y lo abofeteo haciendo que cayera pero lo agarro de los brazos y ambos cayeron. Kurt buscaba algo con que pegarle al hombre. Blaine andaba un paraguas y ese utilizo para golpearlo.

K: Suéltelo señor, por favor déjenos en paz. _(golpeándolo mas fuerte)_

Los llevaron a la policía, primero interrogaron al hombre borracho y el se hizo la victima diciendo que los dos chicos querían robarle. Kurt estaba muy nervioso y temblaba. Blaine tenia moretones y sangraba. Los policías ignoraron todo lo que el borracho decía y lo sacaron. Kurt saco un pañuelo y se lo dio a Blaine para que limpiara su rostro.

K: Ahí no, dame el pañuelo _(empezó Kurt a limpiarlo, al principio Blaine se negó)_

K: Tranquilo _(limpiando sus heridas)_ oye si no sabes pelear, porque me defendiste? toma límpiate _(Blaine empezó a limpiarse)_

K: Que horror, ahora que hago? Mi padre piensa que estoy en casa, oye deberías llamar a tus padres para decirles a donde estas no?

_Un policía se dirigió hacia ellos para preguntarles donde estaban sus padres_

Policía: donde esta tu madre? porque no le llamas? _( se dirigió a Kurt)_

K: Disculpe oficial pero no tengo madre

_Blaine se quedo sorprendido y lo miro fijamente_

K: Y mi padre no puede venir porque esta trabajando

Policía: esta bien y tu? _(viendo a Blaine)_ Donde esta tu madre? _(Blaine no contestaba)_ que no me dirás mocoso! Dime! que no me escuchas, acaso eres sordo? Habla!

B: Yo tampoco tengo madre.

Espero que les haya gustado :3 y otra vez gracias por Reviews :'D Miichy CrissColfer : _Lo siento :c y me alegra que te encante el fic :3 gracias por seguir la historia c:_ Candy Criss: _muy pronto serán novios ;) y si Blaine es algo molesto al principio pero luego sera tierno :3_ gahlgleek: _siii :D se parecen mucho :3 ese fue el primer dorama que vi :3 es uno de mis favoritos :3 _ Gabriela Cruz : _Solo dos capítulos mas! :3_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola de nuevo :D aqui vengo con nuevo capitulo :3 espero que les guste :) Gracias por sus Reviews :D me hacen feliz :'D bueno no digo mas! que lo disfruten!**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_Salieron ambos de la estacion de policia y Kurt busca una farmacia para poder curar algunos raspones que tenia Blaine_.

K: Creo que no te quedaran cicatrices

B: No importa

K: No sabia que tu madre tambien habia muerto. Lo siento, la mia murio de una enfermedad. ¿Como murio la tuya?

B: _(Blaine no dijo nada)_ Mmmm Te gusta Sebastian?

K: Que!? Escucha, Sebastian y yo somos como hermanos, nos conocemos desde pequeños. Su mamá y la mia eran amigas tambien.

B: Tu Mamá y la de el, eran amigas?

K: Asi es, se conocieron en Mckinley. Las dos se graduaron en nuestro instituto, sabias?

B: No. Vamonos, creo que ya es tarde.

_Empezaron a caminar hacia sus casas pero Kurt lo detuvo_

K: Oye! Dime la verdad! Tuviste algun problema en Dalton y por eso viniste aqui?

_Blaine no dijo nada y siguio caminando_

K: No es cierto? Entonces a que viniste?

B: A buscar a alguien

K: A quien?

B: No te lo puedo decir aun.

K: De acuerdo, esta bien. Blaine, lo de esta noche...

B: No, no me lo agradezcas, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera. Ahora, ya debo irme. _(dijo alejandose)_

K: Oye Blaine _(dijo gritando)_

_Blaine volteo a verlo y Kurt le arrojo los medicamentos._

K: Vas a necesitarlos para el golpe, 3 veces al dia. Usalos!

_Kurt se giro y se fue mientras Blaine sonreia por la actitud de Kurt._

_Al dia siguiente, en el instituto Kurt llega a la clase de Matematica y Sebastian se da cuenta de su presencia y camina hacia el_.

S: Oye Kurt, donde estuviste ayer? Te llame para la tarea de fisica y no estabas.

K: Emm! Fui a buscar a mi padre al taller, se le olvido algo.

_Sebastian se da cuenta que Kurt tiene un golpe_

_S: Espera! Que te paso_ aqui? _(tocando el cuello de Kurt) _Dejame ver

K: No es nada Sebastian, no te preocupes, me lastime un poco cuando aqui pero no duele mucho

_En ese momento aparece Blaine en la puerta y Tina corre hacia el_

T: Blaine que te paso? Te encuentras bien? Que te paso en la cara? Te caiste? Te duele mucho?

_Blaine camina para que Tina no le pregunte mas_

B: Estoy bien, Eston bien

T: Dime que te sucedio? _(dice gritando)_

_Blaine la ignora completamente, pero Tina se da cuenta en ese momento que Kurt tambien tiene un glpe y que Sebastian lo esta interrogando_

S: No te duele la cabeza?

K: No! _(Poco molesto) _Ya te dije que estoy bien

T: Y a ti que te paso (_acercandose a Kurt)_

_Kurt solo la ignoro y Tina miro a Blaine_

T: No sera que algo les ocurrio a ustedes dos?

K: No molestes Tina, metete en tus asuntos.

_Tina se va muy enojada. Sebastian analiza lo dicho y busca a Blaine con la mirada y se da cuenta que tambien esta lastimado y empieza a dudar de Kurt. Luego Kurt mira hacia donde esta Blaine y ambos sonrien. Paso toda la mañana, era hora del almuerzo y Rachel estaba estudiando con Kurt Cuando Finn llega y se sienta con ellos._

R: No puedo con esto.

F: Aun no?

R: No

F: Y te preocupan las calificaciones? Dame tu mano _(dice a Rachel)_

R: Que!?

F: La mano, damela ya!

R: Esta bien _(Finn toma su mano y la revisa)_

F: Veamos que hay aqui!

R: Ya! Dime que dice, vaya

F: Espera! Veo algo!

R: Otra vez tendre 5 en el examen?

F: Que? 5?

R: Siii! Dime!

F: Mmm, no lo se. Abre bien la mano. Por tus 5 dedos tienes 5 puntos en el examen!

R: Porque? Eso no es posible! Practico mucho!

K: Ya no la molestes Finn, esta muy sencible por lo del examen

F: Hey Rachel. Escucha, si sumas los de las manos y los de los pies tendras 20

_En ese momento Kurt se levanta de la mesa y camina hacia donde esta Blaine_

K: Blaine puedo hablarte un momento?

_Blaine solo asiente y camina detras de el. Llegan al salon de musica y Kurt se acerca al piano y toma asiento, el invita a Blaine a sentarse junto a el. Empieza a enseñarle a tocar el piano._

B: Que haces?

K: No lo ves? Te enseño a tocar, como ayer me salvaste pense que esto seria buena idea para recompenzar lo que hiciste

_En ese momento Kurt empieza a tocar "Defying Gravity" y Blaine solo lo observaba. Kurt olvido una parte._

K: Me equivoque

B: No te preocupes, ahora me toca a mi.

_Blaine empezo a tocar "Teenage Dream". Kurt quedo impresionado porque tocaba increible y escucho su hermosa voz. Kurt estaba fasinado por como tocaba Blaine como todo un profesional._

K: Oye! Crei que no podia tocar

B: Nunca dije eso

K: Blaine! Eres increible con el piano

B: Es mi primera vez

K: Que!?

B: La primera vez que le toco a alguien.

_Blaine se separo de Kurt y camino hacia la puerta del salon y miro a lo lejos a Sebastian que buscaba a Kurt. Kurt comenzo a tocar de nuevo y Blaine camino hacia el piano_

B: Kurt, todavia quieres pagar tu deuda?

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 y lo siento por no actualizar antes :c creo que actualizare cada Jueves :3 espero sus Review :D y gracias por seguir la historia :) **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola de nuevo :3 aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo :D espero que les guste :)**_

**Capitulo 7**

_Sebastian caminaba por los pasillos en busca de Kurt. A lo lejos miro a Kurt y cuando iba a llamarlo se dio cuenta que estaba con Blaine. Sebastian se detuvo y solo vio a Blaine una vez mas. Blaine y Kurt caminaron afuera de instituto, vieron un autobús y Blaine camino hacia el. Kurt ve que Blaine sube al autobús. -Blaine adonde vas- dijo un Kurt confundido y solo lo siguió hasta el ultimo asiento. En el camino Kurt abrió la ventana y Blaine pudo sentir el aroma de Kurt. Blaine sonreía, Kurt volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y cerro la ventana. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos. Luego, Kurt miro hacia el asiento de adelante y vio que el forro estaba dañado. Se acordó que traía una curita por su golpe, la removió de su cuello y la coloco en el forro. Blaine le sonrió y repitió el mismo acto, sus miradas cruzaron y sonrieron sonrojandose. Llegaron a un parque, el clima era cálido ya que estaban en otoño. Kurt empezó a correr adelante de Blaine, removiendo las hojas. Blaine solo le sonreía y ahí se dio cuenta que sentía algo por el. Caminaron en medio del parque, ya era tarde y se notaban bien sus sombras. Kurt intento atrapar la sombra de Blaine en el suelo con sus pies dando pequeños saltos. Blaine solo lo observaba y recordó una historia._

B: Conoces la historia de " El Pais de las Sombras"

K: No! ¿Como es?

B: Un hombre viajo al país de las sombras. Como todos eran sombras, nadie hablaba con el.

K: Y que paso?

B: El hombre se sintió muy solo...

_Kurt espero que continuara con la historia pero Blaine no lo hizo. Ambos se vieron y sonrieron._

B: Eso es todo!

_Kurt empezó a reírse de su historia y Blaine lo ve muy confundido._

B: Porque te ries?

K: Nada, es gracioso.

B: Porque?

K: Pense que eras un chico extraño. Siempre andabas solo, alejado de todos y pensé también que te gusta ir contra corriente.

_Kurt se dio cuenta que había un tronco y se subió intentando caminar sobre el._

K: Creo que quizás puedas acercarte a los demás chicos, no tienes nada que perder, inténtalo.

B: No los necesito

K: Acaso no sabes como hacer amigos? Es muy fácil, solo debes acercarte poco a poco. Ya sabes, solo tienes que dar un paso a la vez. Derecho, izquierdo _(caminando en el tronco)_ paso a paso, se hacen amigos así de fácil _(sonriendo) _derecho, izquierdo, derechoooo _(casi cayendo)_

_Blaine rápidamente alzo su mano para que Kurt se sostuviera en el. _

B: Toma (_alzando su mano)_

_Kurt lo miro fijamente, le sonrió y apoyo su mano en la de el._

B: Dijiste un paso a la vez. _(Tomando la mano de Kurt)_

_Siguen caminando y en el parque encuentran una tienda donde alquilan bicicletas y toman una. Van por el parque, Blaine manejando la bici y Kurt atrás de el sonriendo y alzando sus brazos a los lados y cerrando sus ojos para que ese momento quede por siempre en su mente. Luego decidieron caminar alrededor del parque. _

K: Tienes algún sueño?

B: No se, Tal vez lo obtendría si durmiera en el autobús como tu

K: _(sonriendo)_ Dime, encontraste a la persona que buscabas?

B: Si

K: Quien es?

B: _(pensando en si contestar o no)_ ... Es mi madre

K: Crei que estaba muerta_ (dice con asombro)_ Y... como te sentiste al verla?

B: No lo se, creo que al principio no sentía nada. Solo tenia curiosidad de ver que tipo de persona es y si me parezco en algo a ella

K: Te pareces a ella?

B: Quiza, aunque parece que no sabe quien soy. Ni siquiera me reconoció _(suspirando)_ creo que empiezo a odiarla.

K: No deberías de hacerlo, eres muy afortunado, tu madre vive!

_Blaine ya no sabe que decir y solo sigue observando a Kurt. Luego se dan cuenta que demasiado tarde y corren hasta la parada del autobús ya que era el ultimo del día. Blaine decide ir a dejar a Kurt a su casa, casi llegan a la casa y Kurt se da cuenta que afuera esta Sebastian esperándolo._

K: Que haces aquí?

S: _(decepcionado al ver con quien estaba Kurt)_ Traje tus cosas, no falta nada _(entregándole su mochila)_ también guarde el material que nos entregaron esta tarde, esta todo.

K: No debiste hacerlo

S: Esta bien, estaba preocupado por ti. _(Mira a Blaine)_ de saber que salieron juntos habría traído tus cosas.

Mamá de Seb: Hijo

Blaine se da cuenta de quien es y empieza a ponerse nervioso

S: Si mamá?

Mamá de Seb: que bueno que te encuentro. Hola Kurt.

K: Hola señora

Mamá de Seb: Me imagino que estas ocupado por lo de tu madre?

K: Es hoy!_ (preocupado)_ lo olvide, que voy a hacer! Mi padre me matara! Con permiso señora _(sube los escalones de su casa)_ Adios Blaine, nos vemos mañana

_Blaine al sentir a su madre cerca de el, empieza a caminar para alejarse lo mas rápido de ahí_

Mamá de Seb: Es tu compañero Seb?

S: Si mamá, debemos entrar por el aniversario de la madre de Kurt.

_Blaine llega a un parque cerca de su casa de su casa, busca una banca para sentarse y empieza a fumar pensando en que si debe odiar a su madre o no_

* * *

**_Espero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :3 gracias por sus Reviews :D hacen que quiera seguir con la historia :3 y lo siento por no actualizar el el jueves y hacerlo hasta ahora :( Extraño Glee :'c y mas a mi amado Klaine :c_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola a todos! **_ _**A**__**qui estoy con un nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste y gracias por sus Reviews.**_ _**Hacen que siga con esta historia :3**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**_

_Al día siguiente, Blaine y Kurt se encontraron en el instituto y al verse ambos sonrojados, sonrieron tímidamente. Llegaron al salón de clases y sus compañeros habían dibujado un corazón en el pizarrón con los nombres de ambos en medio y como entraron juntos, sus compañeros empezaron a molestarlos diciéndoles que eran pareja y aplaudían mientras que Sebastian no podía ocultar su enojo. Mrs. Schue entro al salón muy enojado y miro la pizarra._

Mrs. Schue: Silencio, ustedes dos _(señalando a Kurt y Blaine)_ al frente, de pie, rápido!

_Ambos caminaron hasta donde estaba el, muy nerviosos._

Mrs. Schue: Ayer dos atrevidos se escaparon de esta clase. Ellos fueron Blaine y Kurt. Escuchen, escuchen bien _(dirigiéndose a Blaine) _No solo te escapas, si no que te llevas a Kurt contigo. Kurt llega tarde pero nunca se escapa. ¿Tu lo motivaste a irse? Deberías avergonzarte.

B: Discúlpeme

K: No fue así Mrs. Schue _(Todos sus compañeros empezaron a molestarlos de nuevo)_

Mrs. Schue: Silencio, entonces como fue Kurt?

K: Me escape porque yo quise hacerlo, fue mi decisión _(Sus compañeros los molestaron de nuevo) _

Mrs. Schue: Basta, basta, acaso se están burlando de mi? Los dos tendrán que limpiar el salón de música por un mes.

_Ambos respondieron que si y se fueron a sus lugares de nuevo. Mas tarde, Kurt estaba en su casillero guardando algunos libros arreglando su cabello y no se dio cuenta cuando una extreña Rachel se le acerco mirándolo profundamente. _

K: Que!?

R: Kurt, acaso te amenazo para irte con el?

K: Que?

R: Entonces, porque te escapaste con el? Es peligroso!

K: El no es peligroso.

R: Si es peligroso. Yo siempre voy a hablar bien de ti con los chicos, tu debes confiar en mi.

K: ¿Qué dices? No pasa nada.

_En ese momento, una furiosa Tina se acerca a ellos. _

T: Kurt _(acercándose mucho a el) _Tu escuchaste que Blaine era mio? _(Kurt no dijo nada) _Responde si o no!

K: Pues si y que?

T: Asi que, lo provocas sabiendo lo que te dije?

_Kurt miro a Rachel y ambos se rieron de Tina _

K: Yo que?

T: Conozco bien a la gente como tu, fingen ser amigos pero atacan por detrás. Es la forma típica de la gente como tu o no?

_Kurt arreglándose su ropa y acercándose al rostro de Tina. _

K: Ya que pretendes saber lo de todos, jamas te has fijado en ti _(empujándola y sale con Rachel rápido para que no los siga) _

T: _(Muy enojada) _Kurt! Te costara muy caro, eres un feo y tonto.

_Fueron a su castigo. Blaine limpiando el piano y Kurt ordenando las sillas. _

K: Mi mama fumaba en secreto.

_Blaine se quedo admirado de lo que estaba diciendo ya que pensó que eso era algo privado. _

K: Ella me abrazaba, me pedía que le guardara el secreto. Todo eso lo recuerdo muy bien, a veces siento ese olor en mi habitación.

B: Kurt?

K: Si dime!

B: Tu no repites el mismo error dos veces? Y después de hacerlo, sigues repitiéndolo?

K: De que me estas hablando?

B: Ahorita te lo diré. Si no decides buscar mas a alguien, te aguantas aunque lo quieras o vas a buscarlo?

K: Tal vez lo intentaría pero otra vez lo buscaría.

B: Porque?

K: Siempre hay una razón para buscar a alguien.

Blaine solo le sonrió y no sabe que hacer. Pasa pensando toda la noche sobre su madre, si buscarla o no y recordando la frase de Kurt.

_Al día siguiente Blaine busca la oficina de su madre y encuentra una puerta con un letrero que dice "Profesora Smythe" y piensa en tocar pero se aleja y cuando da la vuelta para irse, la señora Smythe va llegando. _

Señora Smythe: Hola, eres el mismo estudiante que estuvo en mi clase verdad?

B: Si yo soy.

Señora Smythe: Con razón me eres familiar, no sabia que eras un amigo de Sebastian. Te lo diré sin rodeos, te gustaría estudiar conmigo? Seguirás en la escuela y podrías venir dos veces por semana y eso podría ayudarte en el futuro.

B: Porque esta interesado en mi?

Señora Smythe: No se si lo creas pero en 20 años de carrera, no había conocido a alguien como tu. No quiero darte cátedra, solo quiero que charlemos un poco. Dime, mi hijo se porta bien el salón?

B: No soy amigo de su hijo

Señora Smythe: Mi hijo no es tan inteligente como tu pero fuera de casa no es mal educado

B: Usted quiere mucho a su hijo?

Señora Smythe: Claro, es mi único hijo. Habra alguna madre que no este orgulloso de sus hijos? Creo que tu madre debe de sentir lo mismo, no es porque sea mi hijo pero Sebastian es un buen chico, podrías llevarte bien con el.

Blaine algo triste regreso al instituto y cumplir con su castigo. Kurt ya estaba ahí.

K: Ya es tarde.

B: Si, lo se. Lo siento. Traje unos discos.

K: Que bien, a ver.

_Mientras que Kurt revisaba los CD's, Blaine no dejaba de mirarlo pero Kurt se dio cuenta de eso, volteo a verlo y Blaine miro hacia el suelo. Kurt solo le sonrió y siguió viendo los CD's y de nuevo Blaine no podía dejar de mirarlo, admirando lo tan hermoso que es y Kurt sintió que otra vez lo observaba y trato de hablar con el. _

K: Escuchemos este _(selecciono uno de Katy Perry) _

B: Si, claro.

_Kurt coloco el CD en el reproductor y la primera canción que salio fue "Teenage Dream" y Kurt rápido se dio cuenta de cual era._

K: Oye! Esta es la canción que me tocaste en el piano antes. Cual era su nombre?

B: Teenage Dream

K: Teenage Dream. Que nombre tan bonito. Teenage Dream

B: Es tuya

K: No gracias, es mucho mas bella cuando tu la tocas.

B: Fue la primera vez que le dedico una canción a alguien.

K: La primera vez que me escapo del instituto, pisar tu espalda. Luego subir un muro contigo, tomarnos de la mano, pasear en bici. Primera vez para mi.

B: El sábado quieres ir conmigo al cine? Primera vez que te invito.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :3 espero sus Reviews :) Que tengan un lindo fin de semana :3**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Lo siento por no publicar el capitulo pero mmm eso de que mi fic es malo me hizo pensar en seguirlo o dejarlo hasta ahi, no que dicen ustedes :( Solo que este es mi primer Fic y no puedo escribirlo perfectamente :c no soy perfecta :( y si agradesco sus comentarios para mejorar el fic pero creo que esa no fue la manera de decirlo :c_** **_Ya tenia escritos los siguientes capitulos pero con esto que paso creo que los escribire de nuevo :c gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo :D en serio se los agradesco mucho :D Nos leemos pronto :)_**


End file.
